degrassipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Makes a Movie
Ida Makes a Movie is the first episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise Ida's short film on garbage is misunderstood, and accepted as a film on war. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Ida Lucas * Supporting characters: * June Lucas * Fred Lucas * Harry Druffle * Clerk Other characters: * Garbageman * Angie Peters * Cookie's sister * Film festival audience Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Degrassi Street *** Lucas home *** Peters home ** Camera shop ** Annual Children's Film Festival Objects * Cookie's doll * Ida's video camera * Annual Children's Film Festival award Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * A Playing With Time Film * ©'Playing With Time Inc. 1979' * From the Book By: Kay Chorao * Screenplay By: Amy Jo Cooper * Featuring: Zoë Newman as Ida, Dawn Harrison as , with Elwy Yost as Mr. Druffle * Produced & Directed By: Linda Schuyler, Kit Hood Notes/trivia * The story was adapted from a 1974 children's picture book of the same name, written by Kay Chorao. However, since the original story was an anthropomorphic tale, whose characters were cats, it had to be extensively adapted, with a human-centric screenplay by Amy Jo Cooper. The movie was produced and directed, in tandem, by Linda Schuyler and Kit Hood, using locations on De Grassi Street in Toronto, where Schuyler lived at the time. Ida's house was a location borrowed from Schuyler's good friend, Bruce Mackey, who would later appear in other episodes of the series. His dog, Rayn, also appears in the film. * The episode lacks proper credits and doesn't have the series title card since this was only produced as a standalone short film. * mentions an older sister, but in Catherine Finds Her Balance, it's clear she's an only child. * Lewis Manne, one of the composers of this episode, is uncredited as the camera shop clerk. Real-world references * There's a poster of one of Charlie Chaplin's movies. Inconsistencies * Why does Cookie automatically assume Ida will make a movie? Is this something she's shown interest in before? * Why does Fred take Cookie's doll from her, and why doesn't she just simply ask the garbageman to give it back? She clearly can speak up when she has to, as shown during the festival. She doesn't seem that upset, as her attention very quickly goes back to dancing. * Cookie mentions an older sister, but in Catherine Finds Her Balance, it's clear she's an only child. Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: Volume 1 DVD released on February 11, 2008 by Fabulous Films. Quotes Audience member: (whispering) Would you please be quiet! : We have to talk; we're the winners, and we got problems. }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes